The present invention relates to a video signal processing unit for recording or transmitting a video signal or a video signal recording and reproducing unit for a video tape recorder or the like.
A high-resolution and high-definition video signal such as a high vision signal has a wide band of about five times larger than the band of the conventional NTSC signal, PAL signal or SECAM signal, so that such a high-resolution and high-definition video signal requires a consumption of a quantity of a video tape about five times larger than the quantity of a video tape required for a video tape recorder for recording and reproducing the conventional NTSC signal, PAL signal or SECAM signal.
In order to solve the above problem, according to the conventional high vision signal processing unit, the tape head system has been improved to increase the recording density and a video signal has been recorded on a reduced band by deducting or thinning out the number of lines for a recorded video signal. Examples of the prior art technique using a system of the type as described above are disclosed in JP-A-1-228282 and JP-A-1-228283.